


You Look Marvelous

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00M, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Man, Requited Unrequited Love, Sexual Fantasy, Sub James Bond, Woman on Top, canon is not canon, clothing fetish, fanfiction is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: James likes fine clothing, all sorts of fine clothing. His schedule doesn’t leave him much time for shopping, though, so he has to improvise.





	You Look Marvelous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts), [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> Blame this on Saye0036 whose comment on my last story inspired this. 
> 
> And, since it’s her birthday, Happy B-Day, Tayryn.

James’ alarm goes off at 7am and he forces himself out of bed. He slips on his slippers and bunches his toes in pleasure at the feel of the soft cushioned material. They’re a little small but he can’t be concerned with that since, otherwise, they are the most comfortable slippers he’s ever had.

He stands and takes up the dressing gown from the chair near his bed. It’s summer so he’s using the silk one. The smoothness of the material makes him shrug it up around his neck so he can fell the contrast against his morning shadow.

Tying the belt tight over the equally exquisite silk pyjamas, he pads toward the kitchen to start the water for tea.

He never makes it to the stove because between him and the appliance sits a petite woman gazing at him with a look that straddles the line between frustration and amusement.

“Uh, M, what are you doing here?”  he asks as if there is nothing unusual about her sitting at his kitchen table and seeing him in his nightclothes.

”The better question is,” she pauses and looks him up and down. “What are my bedclothes doing here?”

James looks down and, simply because the situation is already absurd, acts surprised to see the pink silk dressing gown that falls barely below his hips covering the heather silk pyjamas that cover down to his mid-calf.

The feigned surprise is short-lived in the face of M’s deadly glare.

”What the hell do you think you are doing stealing my clothes?”

”Uh, I, uh,” James isn’t sure how to answer because he knows she won’t like the truth at all so he settles on, “I like fine clothing.”

“Can’t get to Harrod’s yourself?” she challenges.

”Well, I’m a busy man,” he retorts.

”Not too busy to break into my flat and steal my clothes, though.”

M’s voice is ice and he lets it flow through his own veins stopping short of allowing himself to visibly react.

”Did you honestly believe I wouldn’t notice?” she barks as she rises from her seat and rounds the table.

She is wearing one of her navy power suits with a white blouse and she stops so close that if James looks down he could see down the shirt. To avoid temptation, James looks anywhere but at M.

”Well, I did return everything I borrowed,” he says, trying not to whimper because this very scenario is the stuff his fantasies are made of.

”Not returned, Bond, exchanged,” she says.

He really couldn't defend himself because that was exactly what he did, but he had to say something if for no other reason than to distract himself from his growing arousal.

"I took from the back of your closets and bureaus," he admits. "I didn't think it would matter."

"Yes, I suppose I might not have noticed except you returned something that I had put in a bag to give away."

James finally looks at her.

"I thought that was your laundry," he says. "Why would you have given that blouse away? It was one of my fa...uh, it was one of your finest."

M narrows her eyes at him as if she is assessing his sanity.

"Show me the rest," she says and points back toward the bedroom.

James turns to lead her into the room. His disappointment at taking M to his bedroom only to have her take back all her clothes has put a damper on his arousal.

He opens his closet for her first. No need to get to the intimate apparel right away.

M stares into the closet then reaches in and pulls out his favorite black pant suit.

"The dry cleaner said it had been stolen," she remarks, obviously surprised to find it in James' closet. "Did you actually break into a private business to steal my clothing?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a break-in," he explains. "The fire alarm in the building went off and everyone just left to wait for the fire department."

M looks at him in astonishment and mouths 'what' several times before she shakes her head.

"Do you wear this too?" she asks.

James immediately blushes and M's eyes narrows.

"What do you do with my suit, James?" she practically growls.

Oh, god, that is no good at all. He is getting aroused again.

"Tell. Me. Now."

James audibly whimpers this time but M just continues to shoot daggers through him with her eyes.

Finally, he looks down contritely and mumbles an answer.

"I have someone else wear it."

She is silent for too long and when he looks up at her her eyes are wide with surprise and James knows she has figured it out.

There is no use keeping the secret now.

"I exchange the clothes because, eventually, they don't smell like you anymore even though I use the same laundry detergents and perfumes."

Now her mouth falls open.

"But I keep everything very clean and in very good condition," he hurries on. "I never get anything on the suit, I make sure it's off completely before..."

He trails off because he really doesn't want to talk with M about having sex with someone he'd picked up just because she was the same size and, if he was lucky, the same shape, and if he was really lucky, closer to her age than his.

M lays the suit on top of the bureau then turns back to him.

"Take it off," she commands.

James lowers his head and waits for her to leave the room so he can change.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barks more severely.

James' head jerks up and he looks at her not daring to hope he understands her.

With shaky hands he slowly undoes the tie of the dressing gown. It falls open and M lowers her eyes to stare, unashamedly, at James' obvious erection.

As for James, his mind is spinning. Despite all his fantasies over the years, he's never once hoped that she would really be in his flat, in his bedroom, commanding him to strip for her. As he slides the garment back off his shoulders and lets it skim to the ground, he begins to hope that maybe she'll even command him to go on his knees.

James can't take his eyes off M as he slowly unbuttons the pyjama top. The lust on her face is making him hotter and harder.

The pyjama top opens and M slowly runs her tongue over her lips. James is nervous he's going to come if he moves to take off the bottoms. As if she reads his mind, she gives him another command.

"Don't come until I say," she says.

Her voice is as hard as he is at the moment but it does the trick. He slips the pants down and steps out of them and the slippers at the same time.

M's brows go up when she sees that he is also wearing a pair of her lace panties.

"Off," she commands, but her voice is breathy and James is thrilled that she seems as aroused as he is.

He removes the undergarment and M walks up to him to inspect his chest with her hands. She runs them down to his belly then one over his cock and his hisses.

"M, please." If she touches him much more he won't be able to obey her and that will ruin the whole fantasy.

She removes her hands and steps back.

"You're definitely well-endowed," she says, her voice wavers a bit and he can see that she is far more affected by this than he ever imagined she'd be.

Oddly, that doesn't ruin the fantasy for him. But he goes to his knees without being told, just to make sure she understands he's all in and has no doubts.

"James," she whispers.

"What do you want me to do for you, M?" he asks as he looks meekly at her feet.

It takes a moment but he hears her clear her throat and answer.

"Take off my pants," the command returned to her voice.

James shuffles over on his knees and runs his hands up over her calves, then her thighs, then lingers on her arse, before beginning work on the button and zipper. He slowly and carefully removes her pants. Her hand rests on his shoulders as he helps her step out of them. Then he takes care to shake them out and folds them along the front seam and stands to take them over to his closet where he hangs them, pushing his clothes back so they will not crush her pants and wrinkle them.

He returns to kneel before her and gently runs his fingers over the lace of her garter before removing her panties which are over them. He treats the panties with care and folds them and places them on the chair nearby, though, with the collection he has, she could just take fresh ones from his bureau.

He reaches for the clips on her garter but she stops him with her hand on his.

"I would guess you'd like me to keep those on?"

He swallows carefully, then nods.

"What about the heels?" she asks and the image her question conjures almost makes him involuntarily disobey her earlier command.

In answer, he shuffles closer to place his lips at the juncture between her legs. She is hairless and he has fantasized both ways but now he begins to replace all his fantasies with this wonderful reality as he takes his tongue and pushes her open.

She gasps and nearly falters but James' grip on her hips is tight enough that she doesn't fall. He's too afraid to speak now so he motions her toward the unmade bed. She sits, then directly spreads her legs and James almost loses it again.

"Cockring," he chokes out.

M raises her eyes as he points toward the bedside table. She leans over and opens the drawer to find the device. He shuffles toward her again and she puts it on him. Then she resumes her pose and James begins his work in earnest.

She tastes better than he's imagined. He scent reminds him of the powder he found that smelled like her panties when he took them freshly laundered.

She's gasping and panting now and she shifts to lean back on her elbows and watch him.

He would love to use his fingers but that would mean stopping to grab the lube and he decides just to show her that he's good enough for a second round at a later time.

He begins to fuck her as aggressively as he can with his tongue. He is more than satisfied with the noises he's drawing out of her. She is obviously enjoying herself and that is all the encouragement he needs to make it even better for her.

He flicks his thumb over her clit as he continues to like her and fuck her with his tongue. When she comes, it's with a scream of his name and he laps up the small amount of juices the pour out.

She falls back onto the bed and he watches her as she pants, her breasts rising and falling rhythmically and making him think how wonderful it would be to slick up his cock and slide it between them. He'd lay on his back as she rubbed them over him and his fingers played her nipples to bring her more pleasure. He's always wondered if he could get her off just by playing with her tits.

M slowly lifts herself and sits before him. She touches his face then looks down at his cock which is probably purple, but he doesn't care. The look of satisfaction on M's face is all that matters.

"Have you any lube?" she asks, still a little breathless.

He nods then reaches over to the little table to get it from the drawer. He opens the cap in order to prepare himself but she takes it from his hands.

"I have not been so pleasured in many, many years, Bond," she tells him. "I think I would like to give you a reward."

She stands and has him lay back at an angle on the bed.

"Put your hands up over your head, Bond," she commands as she walks over to wear the bedclothes lie on the floor.

She picks up the dressing gown and removes the tie, then returns to him and gently, but securely, ties his hands together then ties the other end to the bedpost. James makes a mental note to replace his head board with one of those rod iron ones that would be able to handle cuffs, just in case this is more than a one off.

"Do you want me to leave the blouse and jacket on?" she asks as she uncaps the lube and puts some onto her fingers.

"I wouldn't want the clothing ruined," he says, his voice cracking insanely the second she touches his cock.

"What if I determine it worth the sacrifice?" she asks.

James is already envisioning it so he can only nod.

She smiles smugly at him as if she knew exactly what his answer would be. And, she probably does, he presumes.

She returns the lube to the bedside table and wipes her hands with a tissue from the box on top. When she removes the cockring, James tenses so as to not allow himself to immediately come. Then she crawls on top of him and takes him in with excruciating slowness.

Once she is fully impaled on him, she begins to rock gently, slowly increasing her pace. James is in awe her as she uses his body for her pleasure.

He's so close, but he holds himself still so she can work herself up again.

"James," she finally says as she begins to move faster. "Come for me."

"But," he starts to argue.

Her eyes open and there is a flash of anger.

"I gave you a command," she snaps.

James obeys faster than any fantasy he's had and jerks up into her as hard as he can given his has no control with his arms and hands.

She rides him until he stills then she begins to lick and kiss his chest, sliding off his cock to reach his nipples. She bites at both of them and his hips stutter again.

It's a good ten minutes before she finishes kissing his chest and neck and face and, finally, lips. She crawls back off the bed and stares fondly at him before she looks at her watch.

"You made me late for work, Bond," she says, though not very harshly.

"Sorry, ma'am," he says.

"You'll have to make it up to me later," she comments, as she comes round the other side of the bed to untie his wrists.

She leaves the tie around the headboard like a promise and James gets up and guides her to the shower where he bathes her carefully and brings her off one more time.

When they go back to the bedroom, he realizes that, while he has several of her undergarments, he only has the one suit. Before he can say anything, she walks over to the bureau and picks it up.

They dress and M calls for her driver while James makes himself some breakfast.

Then she is gone and James hopes she doesn't have misgivings once she goes back into the real world.

Once at work, James tries to stay busy and focused, but he swears he can still smell her scent on his body and it is distracting as hell. He hopes she doesn't summon him to her office because seeing her in that suit again after what they were doing in the morning would probably cause him to embarrass himself.

After lunch, he has a delivery. The box is from Harrod's and James knows immediately who it is from. He shuts his office door.

When he opens the box, he is glad he is alone as he cannot fight the arousal that surges through him at the sight of the Coco de Mer lace black chemise. There is a card on top of the garment and James opens it to find it only reads, "1900 hrs." He lifts the chemise out of the box to admire it and, beneath it, finds a tie identical to the one that is still wrapped on his headboard at home.

A glance at the clock tells him he's in for a long, painful day.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.harrods.com/en-gb/coco-de-mer/metallic-lace-chemise-p000000000006142518
> 
> Just in case you are curious about what James will be wearing. :)


End file.
